


All You Can Eat

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Brotherly Love, Comfort Food, Cursed Dean, Dean Loves Sam, Fluff, Gen, Sam Loves Dean, Silly, Snacks & Snack Food, Witch Curses, warning for instance of food shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: Dean is cursed to be hungry for and be able to digest pretty much anything. I just want him pigging out on something weird and being very satisfied with his full belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Can Eat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplegertie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplegertie/gifts).



In hindsight, it was Sam being a girl at the diner. It had to be. Sam was waving around a forkful of leaves, ragging on Dean's innocent pancakes, like pancakes had it in them to be anything but fluffy and nice. Pancakes were the Sugar Cane of life on the road, they were always hot and fun, and went great dripping syrup or with nothing on. But Sam wouldn't even let the lecture go to discuss who'd win in a fight, Daphne or Josephine. "I swear, Dean, there's nothing you wouldn't put in your mouth!"

Dean smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.

Sam gave him sourface. "No piece of junk, no rotting, poisonous, explosive piece of garbage you wouldn't eat, and somehow you manage to digest everything and come out happy!"

So then came the curse.

Some witches have the most twisted sense of humor .

Fucking witches.

~

They were leaving the diner and Dean stopped at the machine to get a Snickers bar, the diner's pie wasn't even pie, it was pake, which was a sneaky way of saying 'we're gonna tempt you with extra awesome pie, but take away your delicious syrupy filling and give you fucking cake, and Sam's not even gonna commiserate'.

Sam was giving him another of those looks and it was just really getting annoying. "Will you give it a rest, Sammy? Not everyone wants to live on baby kale in mother's milk or -".

Sam was still giving him that look, eyes round and mouth dangling open. "Dean –"

"Shut it" Dean pushed past Sam, pointedly taking another bite of the wonderful gooey treat. It had clearly spent some time waiting in the vending machine, but it was still good. The peanut butter was just the right amount of soft, the wrapper delicate and light, a nice contrast to the rich chocolate.  
Sam grabbed Dean's arm, and as Dean was shaking it off, he realized Sam's look was not fond exasperation, but wide eyes and tiny pupils.

Dean gave his chocolate a quick glance, then dropped it, jumping back. He'd eaten the wrapper. "What –"

He and Sam looked at each other. "Curse".

 

~

They doubled right back into the diner and spotted the witch. She was giggling about it with her friends, not concerned about being made. They were sharing a vegetable plate at a booth, too, like that was not a sign of evil.

She didn't really bother to deny anything, just signaled for them to follow her out back. "You should listen to your boyfriend" she told Dean, because this was Dean's best day ever. "Red meat is really bad for you. He has a right to look out for your health".  
"Fix this!" Dean lunged at her, but she was surrounded with magic, like a gated community's electric fence, and he was just thrown back at Sam. They'd get to her. They could go back in and grab her witchy friends.

"Dean! She didn't kill anyone, this has nothing to do with our case", Sam insisted, palm just under Dean's collarbone. "And she didn't really harm you, right?" Sam said, not to Dean, and there was steel in his voice.

"Bitch should look out for her own health", Dean growled, but let Sam do his diplomacy thing. Better Sam than him.

"The most this will do is protect him from the atrocities he chooses to put his body through today" she said curtly. "For one day you'll be able to eat anything" she told Dean, Glenda like. "Tomorrow you should really reconsider your habits".

Dean didn’t kill her, but he should have.

 

~

Dean made Sam go get real pie with him. Nothing can cure food issues like real pie.

It was good. Cherry. At least Dean assumed it was, he was not paying much attention.

He sucked on his fork with satisfaction. The fork slowly lost its shape. It tasted a bit like unsweetened liquorish, a high taste. Dean couldn't explain it to Sam.

"Wish I knew how she cast this spell" Sam said. "think about it – no more hunger, no more landfills –"

"Stuff it, geek boy" Dean smiled. "gotta be landfills taste like ass. I'm gonna hit the head".

The soap at the bathroom was honey scented. It did not taste like honey.

~

Dean insisted they go shopping, anything that looked like it could be good. Metallic colors from the DIY store. Pantyhose from the drugstore. He liked the feel of them on his tongue, stretching it anf bunching it up even though they were hardly even there. 'Wood' after shave. Anything that looked or smelled nice. Sam sniggered and filmed him buying lipstick and eyeshadow. Dean didn't care. Much. Lipstick was gooey and oily and so red, Dean wanted it all in his mouth. Bet it tasted like cherries or something good. "Dude, if you keep waving that thing around I'm just gonna eat it". Dean picked up car wax, candles, some porn, and a pack of Twizzlers, cause - Twizzlers! Sam was watching Dean's face, his smile becoming softer, more permanent.

It didn't take him long to get into it too. "Bet you won't eat this quarter", "bet you won't eat the hair off this broom", "bet you won't eat that guy's newspaper". Dean did, and Sam just nodded and smiled, confident in his big brother, like when Dean used to be able to do anything. "Bet you won't eat a silver bullet", "Bet you can't eat the lock off that door", "Bet you won't eat this tofu burger".

Dean blinked.

Sam smiled innocently.

Dean ate it.

It tasted like a fucking tofu burger.

 

~

Dean kinda wanted to try and taste Baby, but he could never do that to her. After some debating, he popped the AC/DC tape in his mouth. It tasted like – base. Like garlic and salt, but explosive, like garlic and salt pop rocks. But big. Dean sucked in the long strands of the tape and sighs happily, wriggling his eyebrows at Sam.

"At least I'm not gonna have to listen to that for hours again" Sam said, but his eyes were lowered.

 

"Aw, Sammy, didn't know you cared" Dean smirked, but it was. Good . To know.

As they were getting out of the car, her sleek shiny handle in his hand, he gave in and gave her one long loving lick across her door and up to her roof. If her paint job was ruined he'd make it up to her, she deserved a good new coat of paint anyway.

 

She tasted like the best thing. Her texture was cool and smooth, but melted on his tongue sweetly, spicy and sharp like fancy whiskey with something playful and everything wild rumbling in there. Dean loved her even more.

 

~

The motel TV remote was made out of cheap plastic, so crunchy and crispy. Dean spent a long moment just chewing, listening to it crackle in his mouth and getting used to the sensation.

The batteries were a different story. Inside they were almost like popsicles, tasted like the most hardcore lemon flavoring, acidic and rich. Luckily the smooth shell was a little sweet, like those tiny oranges you sometimes got on your Chinese hot wings. "This is good, Sam!" Dean said, battery acid bubbling in his mouth. "want a bite?" then smirked as it dripped down his face.

~

 

 

The motel's TV was on low, cars exploding, so it was ok.

Sam was in his own bed, eating the last of his pizza slice.

Dean pulled his blanket around him, fluffy and nice. "just like pancakes" he said, half asleep. He nibbled on it. Nice. He was full and pleased, and the worries of the world somehow didn't seem like such a big Deal just right then.

Sam shook his head fondly and smiled at Dean. It was good to see him happy for once. Hadn't seen him happy since about the time he glued Dean's hand to a bottle.

As Dean drifted into sleep, Sam smoothed the blanket over Dean's full belly, his mouth tender and eyes so soft.

Maybe bent down for just a moment and left one soft kiss on Dean's stomach.

Dean could have made a big deal out of it, but –

Nah. It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> fill on Spn_Masquerade for this [prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/4214.html?thread=783990#t783990). I'd love to dedicate it to the prompter, if they wanted.


End file.
